


Perfect Bed

by Blue_Topaz



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Glimadora - Freeform, Romance, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Tumblr: Glimadora Week, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Topaz/pseuds/Blue_Topaz
Summary: Adora and Glimmer only have one bed, what will they do





	Perfect Bed

Glimmer and Adora look into the center of the room they were to stay in for the night. It had been such a long day traveling across the various kingdoms to get here, and it turned out they ended up needing to fight the Horde anyway. It had exausted the pair so much that Glimmer didn't have magic left to teleport them back home, so they would have to make due with only haveing one bed.

Glimmer glances up to Adora, "So, I guess I'll sleep on the ground?" As she says this, the idea of the two sleeping in the same bed started to cross her mind, causing a blush to slowly take over her face. Starting to regret what she said, she glances at Adora to gauge her reaction.

Adora does not have the same initial reservations as Glimmer. "I think it would be fine if we slept together." She smiles at Glimmer, not fully understanding the implications of sleeping in the same bed, especially since she had shared her bed with Catra for basically her entire life before coming to Brightmoon.

Managing to hide her surprise with excitement, Glimmer quickly responds, a little over excited in her hurry. "YES! I'm perfectly good with that too!" To try to make it not obvious that she's blushing, Glimmer sets down their luggage before turning away from Adora.

Adora reaches into her bag and grabs her pajamas that had been gifted to her by Glimmer's mom to help her feel more comfortable. "How about we try to hit the hay early, we've had a long day after all." She starts to look around for a changing room, eventually finding the bathroom. Adora walks in to change while Glimmer thinks back in the bedroom.

Glimmer decides to get ready as well, pulling out her clothing and thinking. Sleeping with Adora, I... This is going to be so much fun! Despite the fact that Adora started first, Glimmer manages to get changed into her cute pajamas first. She watches as Adora came out of the bathroom in a super simple blue pajama outfit, even this is able to cause Glimmer to blush however.

Noticing this, Adora rushes over to Glimmer. "Are you ok?! Did something trigger an allergic reaction?" Kneeling down to look Glimmer in the eyes, Adora notices she doesn't seem to be looking at her. "This must be worse than I thought, we better get you into bed stat."

Glimmer suddenly finds herself being picked up by Adora by the waist and starts to squirm. "A-Adora what are you doing?!" Asked a very flustered Glimmer who while squirming, wasn't truly trying to get away as this was quite fun for her.

Carefully carrying the girl she thought was sick to the bed Adora laid carefully her down. "With whatever is causing your cheeks to blush we have to get you in bed so you can rest." Once she had the girl she didn't realize was blushing into bed, she carefully shimmied herself into bed behind Glimmer with a smile on her face. "And I'm going to be here with you to make sure you rest up properly." She then pullsthe blanket up over the two and wraps her arms around Glimmer to make sure she is nice and comfy.

OMG OMG OMG I'm right next to Adora in bed! Ok Glimmer calm down, you can't let her see you reacting like this.'A very excited Glimmer thought to herself. Subconsciously she scooted back a bit to press up against Adora. This was the exact kind of position she had fantasized about being in and now it was finally here.

Adora felt the movements of Glimmer against her. Wow, she must really need to warm up. Thought an oblivious Adora as she squeezed Glimmer that much tighter. "Do you need anything else Glimmer?" She asked as she tried to make sure her best friend was ok.

Words roll out of Glimmer's mouth before she can think. "I want you to kiss me!" The moment she realized she had said this she quickly turned around to try and see Adora's reaction. Oh no, I hope I didn't screw things up! I don't even know if she likes me like that yet! These thoughts run through Glimmer's mind as she turns.

Adora is absolutely speechless. For as little as she knows, she knows what asking that means. It hadn't even crossed Adora's mind that Glimmer would like her in that way. Now that it was said, Adora suddenly feels like she was hit with a cannon shot from the realization.

Before Glimmer can even fully see the look on Adora's face, she suddenly feels the Adoras lips meeting her own, almost like an impact. They taste of sweat and iron, though coming from Adora, Glimmer thinks that taste is amazing. Wrapping both her arms and legs around Adora's midriff, she pushes herself into the kiss with reckless abandon.

For Adora, the taste she receives is one of sugar and magic. Before now, Adora didn't realize that magic had a taste, however now the taste is unmistakable and amazing. In order to get more into the kiss herself, she ends up causing the pair to roll across the middle of the bed.

The bed gives out a mighty groan as the two roll over the center, the flaws in its construction become violently apparent. The support holding up the middle breaks completely in half, causing the two ends to get pushed upwards. The two kissing girls tumble to the ground in a flurry of wood and feathers with Adora managing to get herself underneath Glimmer so that she takes the brunt of the fall.

Glimmer gasps as she feels Adora hit the ground amongst the debris of the bed. "ADORA! are you ok?!" she's worried about the health of the girl she loves, who just took the fall of the pair of them all at once. After the feathers clear however, Glimmer breaths out a sigh of relief upon seeing that Adora is smiling up at her from the floor.

Adora laughs. "Well I guess now we need a new.... wait I have an idea! Could you get off me for a moment so I can try something?" Curious, Glimmer does as instructed, reluctantly rolling off Adora so she can get to work. I wonder what she has in mind? Glimmer thinks as she watches the muscular girl go over to their bags.

Adora has a huge grin on her face as out from her bag she pulls the Sword of Protection. "For the honor of Greyskull!" Adora yells in order to transform herself into the 8 foot tall warrior She-Ra. Now brushing the ceiling of this relatively normal room she asks Glimmer "How would you like She-Ra to be your bed?"

Glimmers eyes widen with the genius of this idea, "OMG Adora that's the best idea ever! Yes please!" Jumping up, she quickly hugs She-Ra and the two have a quick embrace before Glimmer reluctantly lets go. "OK set yourself up so we can get this thing going!"

Adora as She-Ra quickly lays down a simple blanket on the ground, then lays herself upon it, ready to have Glimmer lay upon her. "Come on, She-Ra cant be a bed all on her own~" She says with a playfulness to her voice and laying as still as possible for Glimmer to find the most comfortable position.

With a quick hop, Glimmer lands herself right on She-Ra's upper body so they could be face to face. After giving a quick smooch Glimmer says extremely heartfeltly, "I love you Adora~" Nuzzling her with a satisfied grin on her face, she's easily able to fall asleep upon She-Ra.

As the adorable girl she loves falls asleep, Adora reuites those feelings. "I love you too Glimmer." Wrapping her arms around her to make sure Glimmer doesn't fall off her, she slowly falls asleep herself.


End file.
